clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Same Love
The twenty-third episode of Season 3. Summary Candace is done with all the attention she is getting from the video shown at the pep assembly and wants to be known for something better. Can she break the stigma without getting a worse one? Meanwhile, Eliza becomes increasingly jealous of anybody who talks to Dex which might put them at odds yet again. And Keith starts talking to Scott again and reminisces their past, wondering if he wants to be with him. Main Plot Ever since the video of Candace kissing Sophie was shown, Candace has been known as the lipstick lesbian. She wants to break free from that by slaying the cheer competition, but will it take more than that for people to forget the video? Sub Plot Eliza has distanced herself from many of her friends and relies strictly on Dex for anything. When he starts splitting his attention again between her and his friends, how will she redirect his attention all back on her? Third Plot Keith has been friendly with Scott again and people are commenting on them getting together, but Keith isn't sure how they would work considering their past. Will a trip down memory lane change his mind? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Same Love" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis and Mary Lambert. *Gina Reynolds makes a special guest appearance in the 2011 flashback. *This episode reveals why Scott had lost all of his friends coming into high school as mentioned in the first episode. *This episode marks the start of the Eliza-Brendan affair. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Supporting Cast *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Asa Butterfield' as Brad Craymer *'David Arquette' as Steve Hanson *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Hailee Steinfeld' as Gina Reynolds *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Jeff Daniels' as Dylan Taylor *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Ariel Winter' as Breean Zuckerman *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Candace: I’m a changed woman, Zak. Zak: I’ll believe it when I see it. Candace: Then keep your eyes peeled. IT’S A BLAST Keith: Ugh, Scott and me are…complicated. It’s a long story. FROM THE PAST Angel: I’ve got time. AND A STRUGGLE Eliza: Well he’s my whole life! Caylee: He better not get his heart broken again. I’ll just whack that kid upside the head. Angel: Real fucking mature, Eliza! TO STAY AFLOAT Carly: The uh…the other girls don’t feel…comfortable changing in front of you…you know with the whole lesbian thing and all. Candace: I’m not a lesbian! Adrianna: I do not want that bitch looking at my tits. (Candace is seen in front of a group of people) (Eliza is trying not to cry) (Scott and Keith kiss) NEW EPISODE “SAME LOVE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Samelove1.jpg samelove2.jpg samelove3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Carly: "The uh...other girls don't feel...comfortable changing in front of you...you know with the whole lesbian thing and all." *Candace: "Take care of yourself, high school isn't as nice as you are." *Scott: "I only care about here and now." *Candace: "Listen, I can't act like I'm not a bitch. I think I just proved to everyone that I am one." *Scott: "Maybe we should take things slow this time. Just make sure we won't crash and burn before we hit the gas pedal. |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_223:_Same_Love Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Candace Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Keith Plots